dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Last Emperor
& or & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Angry Kamehameha Death Cannon Emperor's Blast Final Shine Attack Maximum Flasher Overheat Magnetron Super Galick Gun' }} Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 is an Energy Wave used by Frieza in his 100% Full Power form. Overview First, Frieza draws his right fist to his side and charges a purple energy sphere. Then, he brings his hand forward and fires an emanating purple energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. Usage and Power Frieza uses this attack against Goku in his Super Saiyan form. After Frieza is accidentally dissected by his Death Saucer, he begs for mercy from Goku, who gives some of his energy to the tyrant and flies away. However, Frieza does not accept defeat and, after giving a soliloquy fueled only by his rage regarding his status as the most powerful being in the universe, fires Last Emperor in his final attempt to kill Goku. However, Goku counterattacks with an Angry Kamehameha, overpowering Frieza's attack and seemingly killing the tyrant (although it is later revealed that Frieza survives albeit severely maimed). Video Game Appearances The attack is in a cutscene that reenacts the manga/anime scene in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. The attack was named "You Will Die By My Hand!" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit where it appears as Frieza's Ultimate Blast in his 100% Power form. With its name changed to I'm the One Who'll Kill You!, the attack also appears in the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. It is also Frieza's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, called I Will Kill You. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, this technique is referenced by Frieza's Z-Soul, "You must die by my hand!", which activates upon being KO'd negating said KO and reviving the user while increasing Ki Blast Super power. Equipping this Z-Soul increases Basic ATK and Strike Supers by 3 while decreasing Health and Ki Blast Supers by 3. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears as an Ultimate Skill used by Frieza in his 100% and Golden forms under the name Last Emperor which can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 71: "Abominable Saiyans" or by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop (open from Friday to Sunday) for 30 TP Medals. As it does not use up Ki (even though 3 Ki bars are required to perform it regardless) when performed, it can only be used once per battle and only when the user has reached low health (though not mentioned in its description the skill remains unusable until the user has reached low health) which fits with its use by Frieza during the climax of his battle with Super Saiyan Goku. As such, it is a hit-or-miss attack and functions as a reverse of Breaker Energy Wave. After the 1.09.00 Update, this skill can be added to 1st Form Frieza's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, the technique is called You Must Die By My Hand! and is an expensive technique that may only be used while Frieza is down. It costs three bars of ki to use, the same amount as transforming into Golden Frieza. Should the battle finish with Goku KO'ing Frieza on the Planet Namek stage, a Dramatic Finish will ensue where the conclusion of the Battle of Namek will be re-enacted with Frieza firing the move at a departing Goku, only for Goku to snuff it out with the Angry Kamehameha. Trivia *The ironic part about Frieza's statement in the Dragon Ball Z Kai dub is that, while he vents that "the likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet", Frieza currently has no feet as he was arrogantly bisected by his own Death Saucer a few moments earlier. *Frieza's rage-induced soliloquy just before firing the attack varies between dubs and various mediums. **In the original and remastered versions, he spitefully asks if Goku truly thinks he won while calling him a "poor stupid Saiyan", also declaring that Goku's mind can never comprehend that Frieza's the most powerful, while Goku's little more than a fragile beast/monkey by comparison, also reiterating his belief that because Frieza, unlike Goku, was the mighty one, the latter can't win, before declaring that Goku will soon learn what the consequences are for deciding to mess with the self-proclaimed most powerful being in the universe. **In the Dragon Ball Z Kai dub, Frieza cusses out Goku, and states that no one even comes close to surpassing the tyrant, and demands that Goku etch into his skull his (ironically) only position being to grovel at Frieza's feet, before deciding instead his true fate is to die at the hands of his master, viewing that as the better outcome. **In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Frieza, while laboring for words, declares that he's the strongest, that he alone is mighty, and calls Goku a monkey before growling angrily and then declaring that's why he won't lose to Goku ever. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves